1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable terminal device, such as a mobile telephone, personal digital assistants (PDA), and the like, which can store a thinly-formed removable memory.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2003-123584, filed Apr. 28, 2003, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, as is shown, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2002-32715, a portable terminal device for storing a thinly-formed removable memory has slots for inserting the memory along its side faces parallel to the thickness of its body. When mounting a removable memory onto this portable terminal device, the removable memory is fitted into the slots and stored inside the body. This allows data to be transmitted between the portable terminal device and the removable memory.
Portable terminal devices are generally required to be small and thin, since they are to be carried inside bags, coat pockets, and such like.
However, in conventional portable terminal devices such as the above, a mechanism for holding the removable memory inside the body increases the thickness of the body, and runs counter to the demand for making the device thin. Furthermore, since the insert holes of the slots are exposed to the outside at all times, there is a risk that the removable memory will fall out as the result of a blow from the outside while the portable terminal device is being used or carried.
This invention has been realized after consideration of the above problems, and aims to provide a portable terminal device, which has a thin body and can prevent the removable memory from falling out.